The present invention relates to folders for printing presses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,763, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a folder with a folding cylinder having a support plate. A plurality of grippers are fixed to a rotatable base. The cylinder also has a plurality of tucking blades. The grippers are rotatable with respect to the tucking blades for production of signatures of different fold lengths. The grippers operate through slots in the support plate. The trailing edge of the signatures aligns to the cylinder just ahead of the grippers, which operate on the lead edge of a succeeding signature.
To support trailing edges of signatures to prevent for example dog-earring, foam pads have been known. The foam pad is applied, for example with adhesive, on the outer circumference of the cylinder ahead of the grippers. If the folding cylinder is reconfigured for a different length, the pad is manually repositioned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,139 and 6,551,227 show signature hold-down devices on cutting cylinders, and are hereby incorporated by reference herein.